


IRRATIONAL 非理性

by AsakaMiya



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: Janson绝望地发现自己也被感染了。他的手腕处出现了深蓝色藤条状的青筋，一路蔓延到胳膊肘。或许唯一能救他的只有Ava，但他不可能向她求救。
Relationships: Assistant Director Janson | Rat Man/Ava Paige
Kudos: 4





	IRRATIONAL 非理性

**Author's Note:**

> 补完三部移动迷宫突发奇想的反派cp——Ava Paige & Janson  
> 偏向Ava攻，清水。  
> 更改原剧情，少幅修改二人背景和关系。莫得时间线，莫得逻辑，莫得三观，更莫得文笔。

Janson绝望地发现自己也被感染了。他的手腕处出现了深蓝色藤条状的青筋，一路蔓延到胳膊肘。  
他从来没有接触过耀斑僵尸，也没有被任何感染者划伤皮肤，现如今耀斑病毒已经可以通过空气传播，这是唯一的解释。  
围墙内的城市，人人戴着口罩，每天日以继夜地消毒、宵禁，但人们脸上的恐惧都是显而易见的。  
解药实验瓶颈多年，现如今依旧没有太大突破，除了提取免疫者脑中的抗体别无他法。然而这些提取出来的抗体，对于耀斑病的治愈率 低得可怕。  
看到那些蓝色纹路Janson本能的害怕，他不愿意接受这一点，他不想被感染，不想死。

「长官，C区实验室——」

听到下属的声音，Janson立刻放下自己的袖子，装作无事发生，然后若无其事地去了发生状况的实验区。

也许是心理因素，他觉得头昏沉沉的。病毒已经侵袭到大脑了吗？

晚上，他在顶楼休息室遇见了Ava Paige，目前WICKED的负责人，最主要的科学家，淡黄发的中年女性。  
偶遇这个词不恰当，Ava很少休息，每天只有这个时点会在这间休息室喝上一杯咖啡，透过全景玻璃俯瞰整座城市。Janson是有意找她的，虽然不准备告诉她关于自己被感染一事，但他想得知一些事情。

「Dr. Paige，很少能见到你休息。」红外扫描后自动门打开，Janson的权限可以进入这栋楼任何一个房间，Ava的休息室也不例外。  
Ava并未对Janson未经允许的进入感到不快，她摇了摇手中的咖啡杯，没有回头。  
「晚上好，Janson。」休息室里的灯光很暗，但窗外城市的灯光足以照亮房间，霓虹变幻的光洒在他们身上。透过玻璃的反射，Ava看清了Janson的脸，略显苍白。  
他穿着黑色的高领毛衣，怕冷似的包裹着自己。  
「你还记得咖啡应该是什么味道吗？」Ava靠在沙发上，抬起手中的杯子，轻抿了一口。  
「绝对不是这个味。」  
Janson叹了口气，那场灾难来临的时候，他也是个少年。手臂隐隐的疼痛让他觉得更加难受。  
「我们还有多少时间？」Janson不想靠近Ava的沙发，他害怕被女科学家察觉出异样，毕竟她接触过太多的患者。  
Ava放下她的杯子，良久没有回答。  
一阵恐惧席卷而来，事实上Janson担心的是自己的时间。无论如何，他必须在一周内得到解药，哪怕把自己当成临床试验体。  
「耀斑病毒可以通过空气传播了，不出一个月，整个城市，所有人都会感染。」  
往日里Ava从来不会说那么悲观的话。在董事会面前，在他面前，在她的试验品面前，她总是信心满满。  
「解药研发不出来了？」Janson进一步问道，不由自主地提高音量，「事到如今，难道你要放弃吗？」  
「Janson，我不是要放弃。」她转过头来看着自己，示意Janson也坐过来。这时拒绝会让她产生疑心，Janson看了一眼自己的手臂，袖子挡住了他手臂上的蓝色青筋。他硬着头皮坐到沙发上，和Ava保持一定的距离。  
「你害怕了。」Ava盯着自己的脸，Janson想否定却不知道该说什么来否定。他的确害怕了，怕的要死。  
「我们要做好失败的准备。」Ava的话如同冰冷的水浇在自己的身上，从脖颈到后背，冰彻全身。  
她还有退路，自己却没有了。  
「Fine！」Janson咬牙切齿读出这个词，他猛得站起身，科学家平静的表情让他恐惧，他看了眼窗外过于繁华的夜景，一个月后这里将变成地狱。  
病毒的确侵袭了他的大脑，眩晕也十分真实，在Janson的视线里，一切开始扭曲，落地窗、窗外繁华的城市景观，还有Ava的脸。  
他倒在Ava肩上，科学家在他倒在的那一刻起身扶住了他，虽然不太稳，但至少不至于让他摔倒在沙发前面冰冷的地板上。  
他闻到Ava白色外套上化学试剂的味道时才猛然清醒过来。  
他站稳脚跟稳定了重心，然后立刻后退了两步，说了句对不起。他不知道这小小的发作会不会被对方察觉，他的眼睛会发生什么变化吗，会变红吗？  
事实上答案是肯定的，只不过Ava没说出来。  
「别太累了，Janson。」  
Janson道别后立刻离开了休息室。他在电梯里才长舒一口气，然而再回忆起Ava的话，又是一阵绝望绞住他的心脏。

他终究不信任Ava，她是个疯狂的女人，疯狂的科学家。她坚信自己的正义，杀死再多的人都毫不愧疚，因为她认为自己在做正确的事。  
The end justifies the means.  
这句话用在她身上实在合适。  
My conscience is clear.  
她说这句话的时候，眼神有多坚定，坚定到让自己都佩服。

正因如此，她是不可信的。为了达到她的目标，为了【得到解药拯救全人类】，她可以牺牲任何人。  
所以Janson不能让她知道，自己已经感染了病毒。后果将是灾难性的，也是他不可控的。  
所以只能抱着一丝念想，在自己的身体被病毒彻底占据之前，能得到可用的解药。  
可他真的能等到那天吗？

————

城外的暴民炸毁了墙壁，在病毒蔓延之前，城市已经陷入一片火海。  
比天灾更可怕的，往往是人祸。  
人类面临灭亡之际，仍然在互相伤害，互相厮杀，以致目眦尽裂。  
哪怕这颗星球上只剩两个人，他们也会继续争抢、斗争、对抗。  
真可笑。  
真可悲。

Janson的整个手臂都布满了蓝紫色的纹路，他开始吃不下饭，做噩梦，头疼得要炸开。  
他得知了Thomas携带了最好的抗体，如今只有用他的血才能提取出解药。  
WICKED大楼的人员都在前往楼顶平台，被运输机一批批运走，Janson拿着枪，逆着人流，他知道Ava会和Thomas在哪里见面。  
他也清楚，以他对Thomas的了解，在Ava的哄骗下，他会贡献出自己的血液。  
也许Ava可以通过研究Thomas的血液制造出能够量产的解药，拯救全人类，但这和他又有什么关系呢？  
人在面临死亡的时候，想活下来，这本就不可厚非。  
他等不到Ava研究出可以量产解药的那天了。他现在就需要Thomas的血清。

他听见了Ava的声音，她果然在哄骗Thomas，单纯的年轻人已经把他手中的枪放下了。  
「我们可以拯救全人类。」

去他妈的全人类。

Janson突然想起了他和Ava第一次见面的时候。那时候Ava还不是主任研究员，但她的冷静、沉着，以及对科学的热忱，深深吸引了自己。

然而身体不正常的燥热与手臂的疼痛把他拉回了现实，病毒试图掌握他的大脑。  
Janson非常果断，他下定决心，对准Ava的心脏，扣下扳机。

科学家倒在了血泊之中。

————

Teresa背叛了他。不该说背叛，她本来就活在纠结与道德悖论之中，随时都可能背叛任何人。他早该预料到这一点。  
比起Ava的果决的信念，她真是差远了。

Thomas砸破了他身后关耀斑僵尸实验体的玻璃。

僵尸扑过来的时候，他拼命地反抗。Thomas和Teresa跑上楼梯间，随即三个僵尸一起撕扯他的身体。  
不该这么结束。这不公平。  
Janson已经不记得自己是如何干掉这些僵尸的，或许用了地上的手枪，或许就靠身体爆发的潜力。  
脱身之后的詹森，浑身都是僵尸的抓伤，大腿上的口子深可见骨。毒素侵袭着他的身体，在颤颤巍巍挣扎着把身体拖下楼梯的时候，他吐了一口血。  
那血发黑，又带点深蓝。  
他绝望地躺到在楼梯间，听见了爆炸声，大楼都在震颤。

就这么结束了。  
自己也好，全人类也罢。  
Thomas也不可能躲过这些爆炸。  
他们将被一起掩埋在这里。  
如果他没有出手杀了Ava，或许所有人都会得救，除了他自己。  
又或许，如果提前告诉Ava他的病情，又会有另一种结局，甚至连自己都可能被拯救。  
可一切都不容假设了。  
Sorry,Ava.I mess everything up.  
I'm sorry.  
那些深蓝色的藤蔓缠绕在他的脖子上，血液如同沸腾一般。  
死得可真够痛苦。算是报应吗？

————

晨曦透过窗帘的缝隙洒在他的脸上，Janson微微睁开眼睛，他正躺在软软的床上。  
中央空调吹出舒适的冷气，身体轻飘飘的，像是过了几个世纪。  
他意识到自己正在输液，或许在医院里。  
可是……他不是被僵尸咬了吗？不是死在坍塌的楼房中了吗？

有人打开了病房门，在窗外微光下，Janson只能辨认出进来的应该是个女人。  
女人把厚厚的窗帘拉开，窗外的阳光很刺眼，像是正午的太阳。

Janson的眼睛很不适，用不在输液的一只手挡住眼睛，却不经意间发现那些暴起的蓝紫色青筋已经不见了。他的手臂恢复了原本的颜色。

「你终于醒了。」

眼睛很快适应了光线，Janson看着面前穿着实验员白大褂的女人。她的淡黄色头发在阳光照射下散发出柔和的光，蓝灰色的眼睛让他觉得似曾相识。  
但绝对不可能了。她已经死了，被自己亲手杀死了。

「我在哪里？」Janson觉得自己声音有些沙哑，他对一切都一无所知。自己为什么没死，为什么没有被彻底感染，这一系列的未知让他不安。

「我们的新城市，WICKED新的总部大厦，Janson。」她像是和自己很熟一样，径自坐在了他的床沿，阳光洒在她的脸颊上，从这个角度看，她真的好像Ava Paige，只是年轻了二十岁。声音也像。

「我不是……被感染了吗？谁救的我？」

「Janson，你如果早点向我求助，事情也不会发展到这一步。」女人侧头看着Janson，眼里露出了无奈与伤心。她一只手抚上Janson微烫的额头，还有低烧没退。

「你是什么人？」Janson被吓得不轻，这已经超出了他的认知范围，死而复生还变年轻几十岁，就算是现在的科学技术也绝对不可能。

「Ava Paige备份的克隆体，之前一直关在这栋楼的实验室里。我拥有Ava本体死前的所有记忆，你可以直接把我当成你认识的Ava本人。我就是Ava。」

「你研发成功解药了？」Janson不想再讨论克隆体的问题，他相信这个Ava的解释，疯狂的科学家什么都干得出来。现在他急于得知这个问题的答案。

「还没有。打给你的解药是从免疫者身上提取的，只是凑巧在你身上有效而已，打在别的感染者身上毫无效果。」Ava盯着自己露在被子外的手臂，「毕竟你当时那个样子，他们只能赌一把，我派去救你的那些人。」

Janson更加不解了。

「可我杀了你。」

这是他生平第一次感到负罪感，愧疚让他喘不过气。但转念一想，Ava或许也有别的目的。根据他和Ava多年共事的经历，Ava绝对不是富有多余同情心的人。她永远是理智的。

Janson急于知道一个答案，可是Ava始终没有回答他。

「我们可以重新来过，迷宫还在运转。」Ava把手搭在他的左臂上，轻轻划过他的皮肤，Janson一动没动。

「他们以为到达了乐园，可在耀斑病毒消失之前，这个世界根本没有乐园。找到所谓是乐园，找到Thomas，制作出解药，让世界恢复正常。」

这时Janson确定了这个年轻的「克隆体」就是Ava本人，货真价实，如假包换。  
坚毅、自信，对自己追求的东西，对自己坚持的正义，对自己的目标，信仰着，爱着。

她会拯救世界。  
Janson相信这一点。  
她沐浴在阳光下，就好像神一般。

救世主。

「我可以帮你，如果……你还愿意相信我，Ava。」

Janson不知道该凭借什么再让Ava信任他，他为了自私的想法，杀了她的本体，也差点断送人类的未来。  
Ava说Thomas没有死，她的人亲眼看见Thomas跳进了那运输机，被救走了，前往了愚蠢至极的「乐园」。

「我不会再背叛你了。」  
Ava的手依旧落在他的手臂上，她送给自己一个温和的微笑，那是一个有温度的表情，不是在实验室或董事会上能看到的。  
来自科学家珍贵的温情。

「我相信你，Janson。」

最后，她凑近了Janson的脸，闭上眼睛，在他的嘴唇上落下一个淡淡的吻。

We can save the world,together

**Author's Note:**

> 果然没有任何逻辑可言呢！尤其是克隆部分哈哈哈哈。
> 
> 我挺喜欢Ava，尤其是她坚信着自己的正确，在第一集里说出My conscience is clear这句话的时候。  
> AG叔叔老早就想搞了，文里给我写的受受的，对不起大家XD
> 
> 这篇文的设定就是，Ava对Janson有一点点奇妙的感情，但她也说不出来是啥。理智的人做出一个不理智的决定，救了一个曾经杀了她的人，让两个人都陷入微妙的感情中，最后以Ava一个试探的吻……


End file.
